el guante del cumpleaños
by moyashi2013
Summary: allen cree que a Kanda le da asco tocar su mano maldita


El guante del cumpleaños

Era veinticinco de diciembre en la Orden negra, era un día frio pero con un ambiente cálido por todos los exorcistas, científicos y buscadores; todos estaban con los preparativos para navidad, después de todo se suponía que era una fecha de paz y amor y el espíritu navideño era más fuerte que cualquier akuma, además últimamente no había muchas misiones importantes ni ataques del conde.

Lavi, Kanda y Allen recién regresaban de una misión sencilla, al ingresar nuevamente en su hogar se respiraba el ambiente festivo que tanto odiaba el azabache; en cambio el pelirrojo y alvino parecía emocionados al ver la gran decoración con guirnaldas, luces, flores navideñas y esferas.

-Estúpidas fechas- Reprocho Kanda e inmediatamente se marchó del lugar, no quería que lo obligaran a contribuir con la decoración ni mucho menos quería muestras de afecto bueno si, pero solo de una persona en específico.

Allen lo miro perplejo y por acto reflejo corrió tras él, mientras que Lavi se ofrecía a ayudar.

Camino un buen tramo hasta llegar a un bosque cercano, le gustaba ese lugar estaba tranquilo y solitario era perfecto para entrenar, escucho como alguien se acercaba corriendo, no estaba de humor para lidiar con alguien, la simple fecha le asqueaba y lo que menos quería era lidiar con un tonto sentimental.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dándole la espalda se percató de la llegada del más joven de la orden y de cómo respiraba con dificultad por haber corrido en un clima así de frio.

-Que regreses a celebrar con nosotros- Se frotaba las manos en busca de calor, realmente maldecía no haberse abrigado lo suficiente, él era una persona muy friolenta y no fue muy inteligente salir en busca del mayor sin ni siquiera su chaqueta de exorcista.

-No quiero- Volteo a verlo y lo que miro lo desconcertó, su tonto compañero estaba tiritando de frio con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras acariciaba sus manos en busca de calor. –Mejor regresa, no quiero que por culpa del frio te resfríes y te vuelvas más inútil de lo que eres- Se aproximó a el burlonamente, esperaba un reclamo pero este nunca llego, su compañero se moriría de frio sino se abrigaba pronto.

Sintió un suave y cálido manto, levanto la vista y noto como una chaqueta de exorcista ajena descansaba en sus hombros para protegerlo del frio invernal.

-Ka-Kanda, no es necesario- Quiso devolvérsela, no quería que le mayor se resfriara por su culpa.

-Tonto, yo tengo un mejor sistema inmunológico que tú, además no estás acostumbrado a este clima- Aprecio como en el rostro del más joven aparecía una cara de sorpresa, se veía tan adorable con su pequeña boca entre abierta y sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder a causa de su sorpresa, se veía tan tentador.

Noto como el mayor se iba acercando poco a poco a él, cuando quiso interrogar sobre tal acción fue callado por unos grandes y cálidos labios ajenos, no podía entender la situación en la que estaba, el niño admitía que siempre se había sentido atraído por el mayor pero no se esperaba que fuera correspondido.

De repente unos pequeños y delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello, el samuray sonrió entre el beso, le gustaba que el alvino cooperara, no pensó que le correspondiera pero se sentía feliz de que al fin aquel novato le diera a probar sus deliciosos labios.

Con su gran y húmeda lengua pidió permiso para acceder a la pequeña cavidad del menor, tardo un poco en acceder pero finalmente ambas lenguas se encontraban en una deliciosa danza.

Se separaron por falta de aire dejando un casi invisible hilo se saliva uniendo ambas bocas. Y se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido no era de extrañar, después de todo era invierno y el sol se ocultaba antes de lo normal.

-Feliz cumpleaños brote de hadas- Revolvió los sedosos cabellos de la cabeza alvina para que el menor saliera de su aparente shock. –Lamento no haberte comprado un regalo.

Sonrió angelicalmente mientras llevaba dos dedos a sus labios. –No es necesario, tú me regalaste mi primer beso- Su sonrojo aumento haciendo una vista tan adorable para el mayor.

-Bueno supongo que deberíamos regresar- Le gustaba mucho estar así con el inglés pero el frio comenzaba a aumentar y no quería que su niño se resfriara, de repente de sus labios salió un estornudo espantando al menor.

-Creo que te resfriaras sino te cubres- Se quitó uno de sus característicos guantes blancos y se lo puso a Kanda aunque a este le quedaba un poco pequeño y apretado.

-Tonto ahora tu tendrás frio en las manos, sobretodo en tu mano maldita- Sintió una cálida mano tomar la propia sin duda el inglés tenia manos de princesa por la suavidad y tamaño.

-De esta forma ninguno tendrá frio- Ambos portaban un guante en una de sus manos, mientras que la otra estaba firmemente abrazada a la contraria. Kanda inmediatamente se soltó sorprendiendo al menor, tal vez no había sido buena idea después de todo tomar la mano del azabache.

También se quitó el guante que el alvino le presto y se lo volvió a colocar en su mano humana, luego sujeto la mano maldita y le quito el guante poniéndoselo en su propia mano y luego entrelazar sus dedos con la pequeña y tierna mano. – Yo quiero tomar esta mano Moyashi- El menor sonrió tiernamente por un momento pensó que Kanda se enojaría por tomarlo de la mano.

Y así ambos caminaron de regreso a la orden tomados de la mano. Allen con el abrigo del mayor quien lo acercaba más a su cuerpo para regalarle múltiples besos en sus mejillas.


End file.
